memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Franklin Mint
The Franklin Mint is American company which was founded in 1964 in Wawa, Pennsylvania by Joseph Segel. It markets an extensive array of collectibles based on a wide variety of subjects and licensed franchises. Over the years, the company has produced many licensed Star Trek products including collectible plates, pewter figures, dioramas, tankards, clocks, belt buckles, jewelry, ceramic mugs, coins, games, and starship replicas. Interactions with Star Trek productions In the episode , Michael Dorn's Worf character kept a metallic model of a Klingon battle cruiser in his quarters. This model was used again as a background prop in Drafting Room 5 on Mars Station in the episode. The model was actually an unmodified nine-inch evaluation prototype from The Franklin Mint's pewter Star Trek starships line. Wil Wheaton's Wesley Crusher character kept a metallic model of a vessel in his room at the campus in . This model was actually an unmodified ten-inch pewter model (#810) released by The Franklin Mint in . In , Tony Todd portrayed an elderly Jake Sisko who existed in alternate reality's mid-25th century. A Franklin Mint Deep Space 9 model can be seen as a set decoration in the living room of Jake's Louisiana home. The Franklin Mint's "Zefram Cochrane's Phoenix" pewter replica was utilized in three episodes as display models seen in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. The Phoenix also appeared as one of Travis Mayweather's childhood models which were kept aboard the . File:D7-class battle cruiser display model.jpg|Worf's D7-class model ( ) File:The display models in Drafting Room 5 of Mars Station.jpg|D7-class model at Mars Station ( ) File:Wesleys desktop model.jpg|Wesley's Constitution-class model ( ) File:DS9 model in DS9 The Visitor.jpg|Jake Sisko's Deep Space 9 model ( ) File:Mayweather models on Horizon.jpg|Mayweather's Phoenix model ( ) File:Admiral Forrest office models.jpg|Admiral Forrest's Phoenix model ( ) ''Star Trek'' releases Limited edition starships * The Starship Enterprise 25th Anniversary Edition – with painted exterior and opening bridge; 1991 * Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise – with painted exterior and opening bridge; 1995 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 The Bronze Collector's Edition – limited edition artwork signed by Matt Jefferies; 1996 * The Starship Enterprise Gold Millennium Edition – limited edition of 2247 with gold-plated exterior; 1999 File:Franklin Mint USS Enterprise TOS.jpg|USS Enterprise 25th Anniversary Edition with insets of bridge and shuttlebay File:Franklin Mint USS Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D with inset of bridge File:Franklin Mint Enterprise Bronze Collectors Edition.jpg|USS Enterprise Bronze Collector's Edition File:Franklin Mint Enterprise Millenium.jpg|USS Enterprise Gold Millennium Edition File:Franklin Mint Star Trek starship prototypes.jpg|Urethane, balsa wood, and pewter starship prototypes Limited edition pewter starships * Cardassian Warship Galor-Class – ; 1995 * Deep Space Nine Space Station – Deep Space 9; 1994 * Enterprise NX-01 – ; 2002 * Excelsior – ; 1993 * Ferengi Marauder – ; 1992 * Shuttlecraft Galileo II – Galileo II shuttlecraft; 1994 * Klingon Cruiser – ; 1989 * Romulan Bird Of Prey Cruiser – Bird-of-Prey; 1990 * Romulan War Bird – ; 1992 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Bird Of Prey – Klingon Bird-of-Prey; 1992 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Three Nacelle USS Enterprise – Future ; 1996 * Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise – ; 1991 * The Borg Designation Type II – Borg type 03; 1995 * The Starship Enterprise – ; 1988 * USS Defiant NX-74205 – ; 1997 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A – ; 1997 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E – ; 1997 * USS Rio Grande NCC-72452 – runabout; 1997 * USS Stargazer NCC-2893 – ; 1993 * USS Voyager – ; 1995 * Zefram Cochrane's Phoenix – Phoenix – limited edition signed by John Eaves; 2001 * Beyond The Final Frontier – 1990 ** ** Klingon Cruiser ** Romulan Bird-of-Prey File:Franklin Mint Enterprise.jpg|USS Enterprise File:Franklin Mint Enterprise-A.jpg|USS Enterprise-A File:Franklin Mint Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D File:Franklin Mint Future Enterprise-D.jpg|Future USS Enterprise-D File:Franklin Mint Enterprise-E.jpg|USS Enterprise-E File:Franklin Mint NX Enterprise.jpg|''Enterprise'' NX-01 File:Franklin Mint DS9.jpg|Deep Space 9 File:Franklin Mint Defiant.jpg|USS Defiant File:Franklin Mint Voyager.jpg|USS Voyager File:Franklin Mint Excelsior.jpg|USS Excelsior File:Franklin Mint Stargazer.jpg|USS Stargazer File:Franklin Mint Phoenix.jpg|''Phoenix'' File:Franklin Mint Rio Grande.jpg|''Rio Grande'' File:Franklin Mint Galileo II.jpg|''Galileo II'' File:Franklin Mint Klingon Battle Cruiser.jpg|Klingon D7 class File:Franklin Mint Klingon Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Franklin Mint Romulan Bird of Prey.jpg|Romulan Bird-of-Prey File:Franklin Mint Romulan Warbird.jpg|Romulan Warbird File:Franklin Mint Borg Type 3.jpg|Borg Type 03 File:Franklin Mint Cardassian Warship.jpg|Cardassian Galor class File:Franklin Mint Ferengi.jpg|Ferengi Marauder File:Franklin Mint Beyond The Final Frontier.jpg|Beyond The Final Frontier File:Franklin Mint Star Trek stand plaque.jpg|Plaque on the bottom of a pewter starship's stand File:Franklin Mint 25th Anniversary USS Enterprise ad.jpg|Advertisement for The Franklin Mint's The Starship Enterprise Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection 1993 * Cardassian Galor Class Cruiser – * Deep Space Nine – Deep Space 9 * Ferengi Marauder – * Klingon Bird of Prey – Bird-of-Prey * Klingon Cruiser – * Romulan Bird of Prey – Bird-of-Prey * Romulan Warbird – * Shuttlecraft Galileo – * USS Enterprise – * USS Enterprise Star Trek: The Next Generation – * USS Excelsior – * USS Stargazer – * Display case for twelve starship miniatures File:Franklin Mint Star Trek Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection.jpg|Displayed Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection File:Franklin Mint Sterling Silver Starship Coll.jpg|Close-up of Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection miniatures Starship commissioning plaques * USS Defiant NX-74205 Official Commissioning Plaque – [[Defiant dedication plaque#USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant dedication plaque]]; 1997 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 Official Commissioning Plaque – [[Enterprise dedication plaque#USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise dedication plaque]]; 1997 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Official Commissioning Plaque – [[Enterprise dedication plaque#USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D dedication plaque]]; 1994 * USS Voyager NCC-74656 Official Commissioning Plaque – [[USS Voyager dedication plaque|USS Voyager dedication plaque]]; 1996 File:Franklin Mint USS Defiant dedication plaque.jpg|USS Defiant dedication plaque File:Franklin Mint Enterprise-D Dedication Plaque.jpg|USS Enterprise-D dedication plaque File:Franklin Mint USS Voyager dedication plaque.jpg|USS Voyager dedication plaque File:Franklin Mint USS Enterprise dedication plaque.jpg|USS Enterprise dedication plaque Classic Episode Dioramas * The City on the Edge of Forever – Kirk, Spock, and McCoy with the Guardian of Forever; 1992 * The Trouble with Tribbles – Bridge scene with Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and tribbles; 1994 File:Franklin Mint City on the Edge of Forever Classic Episode Diorama.jpg|''The City on the Edge of Forever'' File:Franklin Mint Trouble with Tribbles diorama.jpg|''The Trouble with Tribbles'' Official Collector's Pocket Watches Accessories include a chain, hang tag, and leather pouch: * Borg Cube – Borg Collective logo exterior with Borg cube clock face; 2000 * Klingon Bird Of Prey – Klingon Empire trefoil logo exterior with Klingon Bird-of-Prey clock face; 2000 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 – TOS-era Starfleet logo exterior with (refit) clock face; 1999 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D – TNG-era Starfleet logo exterior, clock face; 2000 * Pocket Watch Holder – decorated with USS Enterprise miniature File:Franklin Mint USS Enterprise-D Pocket Watch.jpg|USS Enterprise-D pocket watch File:Franklin Mint Star Trek Pocket Watch Holder.jpg|Closed USS Enterprise pocket watch on holder Armor Of The Galaxy Collection 1998 * Armor Of The Borg – Bust of Borg armor * Armor Of The Cardassian – Bust of Cardassian armor * Armor Of The Hunter – Bust of Hunter armor * Armor Of The Jem'hadar – Bust of Jem'Hadar armor * Armor Of The Klingon – Bust of Klingon armor * Armor Of The Romulan – Bust of Romulan armor File:Franklin Mint Star Trek Armor Of The Galaxy.jpg|''Star Trek'' Armor Of The Galaxy Collection Gaming * Star Trek Tridimensional Chess Set; 1993 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Tridimensional Chess Set; 1995 * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Tridimensional Chess Set; 2016 (re-release of 1993 set) * Star Trek Commemorative Checker Set – Star Trek (TOS) checkers set with gold and silver game pieces; 1993 * Star Trek Commemorative Chess Set – Star Trek (TOS) chess set with gold, silver, and crystal game pieces; 1991 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Commemorative Checker Set – Star Trek: TNG checkers set with gold and silver game pieces; 1995 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Commemorative Chess Set – Star Trek: TNG chess set with gold, silver, and crystal game pieces; 1995 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Senior Officer's Poker Set – 1997 File:FMTOS3DChess1.jpg|''Star Trek'' Tridimensional Chess Set File:FMTNG3DChess1.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Tridimensional Chess Set File: 3d chess 2016.jpg|''Star Trek'' 50th Anniversary Tridimensional Chess Set File:FMSt25Chess01.jpg|''Star Trek'' Commemorative Chess Set Star Trek Insignia Collection Collection 1 1992 * Captain's Bar – Starfleet insignia (late 2270s – 2350s) * Commander Pin – Starfleet Commander insignia (late 2270s – 2350s) * Ferengi Insignia – Ferengi Alliance insignia * Klingon Empire Insignia – Klingon Empire trefoil insignia * Romulan Bird of Prey Insignia – Romulan Star Empire insignia * Star Trek: The Next Generation Communicator – Starfleet combadge (2370s) * Starfleet Flag Admiral – Starfleet Admiral pin (late 2270s – 2350s) * Starfleet Officer's Bar – Starfleet insignia (late 2270s-2340s) * United Federation of Planets Pennant – United Federation of Planets pennant * United Federation of Planets Seal – United Federation of Planets seal * USS Enterprise Command Insignia – Command division insignia (TOS) * Vulcan IDIC – Vulcan IDIC * Display case for twelve insignia Collection 2 1995 * Arkaria Emblem – Arkaria emblem * Bajoran Armed Forces – Bajoran Militia logo * Bajoran Emblem – Bajoran emblem * Cardassian Emblem – Cardassian Union emblem * Engineering Insignia – Operations division insignia (TOS) * Galaxy Class Development – Galaxy Class Starship Development Project logo * Iyaaran Emblem – Iyaaran emblem * Mercenary Symbol – Baran's mercenary vessel symbol * Sciences Insignia – Sciences division insignia (TOS) * Starfleet Academy – Starfleet Academy emblem (2368) * The Symbol Of The Borg – Borg Collective symbol * Tyran Logo – Tyran logo * Display case for twelve insignia File:Franklin Mint Star Trek Insignia Collection.jpg|Collection 1 File:Franklin Mint Star Trek Insignia Collection 2.jpg|Collection 2 Limited edition dioramas * All Good Things... – three [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-Ds]] converge inside an anti-time eruption * Encounter at Farpoint – Q overlooking and Farpoint Station; 1998 * Klingon Encounter – Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser and ; 1996 * Resistance Is Futile – battles a Borg cube * Romulan Bird of Prey – Romulan Bird-of-Prey over planet; 1996 * Shuttlecraft Galileo II – Galileo II landed on planet; 1995 * Space Station K-7 – Deep Space Station K-7 and ; 1996 * The Motion Picture – (refit) inside V'Ger; 1997 * The Wrath of Khan – and (refit) near Regula I; 1996 * The Search For Spock – Spacedock and (refit); 1996 * The Voyage Home – [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] over Golden Gate Bridge; 1996 * The Final Frontier – approaching ; 1997 * The Undiscovered Country – and destroying Chang's Bird-of-Prey; 1996 * First Contact – battling Borg sphere and cube above Earth; 1998 * Insurrection – Son'a shuttle attacks the Ba'ku village * SS Botany Bay – and ; 1996 * USS Enterprise – in asteroid belt; 1994 * Unification – encounters a Romulan warbird; 1999 * Yesterday's Enterprise – meets the by a temporal rift; 1999 File:Franklin Mint All Good Things.jpg|''All Good Things...'' File:Franklin Mint Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|''Encounter at Farpoint'' File:Franklin Mint Klingon Encounter.jpg|Klingon Encounter File:Franklin Mint Resistance Is Futile.jpg|Resistance Is Futile File:Franklin Mint Romulan Bird of Prey diorama.jpg|Romulan Bird of Prey File:Franklin Mint Shuttlecraft Galileo II.jpg|Shuttlecraft Galileo II File:Franklin Mint Space Station K-7.jpg|Space Station K-7 File:Franklin Mint SS Botany Bay.jpg|SS Botany Bay File:Franklin Mint Star Trek The Motion Picture.jpg|''The Motion Picture'' File:Franklin Mint The Wrath of Khan.jpg|''The Wrath of Khan'' File:Franklin Mint The Search For Spock.jpg|''The Search For Spock'' File:Franklin Mint The Voyage Home.jpg|''The Voyage Home'' File:Franklin Mint The Final Frontier.jpg|''The Final Frontier'' File:Franklin Mint The Undiscovered Country.jpg|''The Undiscovered Country'' File:Franklin Mint First Contact.jpg|''First Contact'' File:Franklin Mint Insurrection.jpg|''Insurrection'' File:Franklin Mint Unification.jpg|''Unification'' File:Franklin Mint USS Enterprise.jpg|USS Enterprise File:Franklin Mint Yesterdays Enterprise.jpg|''Yesterday's Enterprise'' Official Intergalactic Commemorative Coin Collection 1993 * Aldean coin * Angosian coin * Borg coin * Cardassian coin * Ferengi coin * Klingon coin * Providers of Triskelion coin * Romulan coin * Starfleet Command coin * Talarian coin * United Federation of Planets coin * Vulcan coin * Display case for twelve coins File:Official Star Trek Intergalactic Commemorative Coin Collection.jpg|Official Star Trek Intergalactic Commemorative Coin Collection Galaxy Globes * ; 1993 * ; 1993 * Special Commemorative Edition 1987-1994; 1994 File:Franklin Mint Galaxy Globe Immunity Syndrome.jpg|''The Immunity Syndrome'' Galaxy Globe File:Franklin Mint Galaxy Globe Tholian Web.jpg|''The Tholian Web'' Galaxy Globe File:Franklin Mint Galaxy Globe USS Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D Galaxy Globe Other Star Trek items * Beyond The Final Frontier – lithograph (limited edition of 950); 1996 * Crystal and Porcelain USS Enterprise * Crystal USS Enterprise * Encounter At Farpoint plate – engraved pewter plate; 1997 * Official Klingon D'k tahg Crystal Edition – Klingon D'k tahg knife replica with display case; 1996 * Star Trek Phaser – TOS-era Type 2 phaser pistol replica; 1996 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Klingon Disruptor – TNG-era Klingon disruptor replica; 1996 * Star Trek: The Next Generation Phaser – TNG-era Type 2 phaser; 1996 * USS Enterprise 's Lamp File:Franklin Mint Crystal Enterprise.jpg|Crystal USS Enterprise File:Franklin Mint Crystal Porcelain USS Enterprise statue.jpg|Crystal and Porcelain USS Enterprise File:Franklin Mint USS Enterprise Captains Lamp.jpg|USS Enterprise Captain's Lamp File:Franklin Mint Phaser.jpg|Phaser Pistol File:Franklin Mint Klingon D'K Tahg Knife.jpg|Klingon D'k tahg knife File:Franklin Mint Star Trek USS Enterprise plate.jpg|USS Enterprise plate See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * FranklinMint.com – official website * Category:Game companies Category:Collectible companies